<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slipping through his Fingers by fraufi666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098140">Slipping through his Fingers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraufi666/pseuds/fraufi666'>fraufi666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Struggle with Power [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF - Australian 20th-21st c., Print Journalism RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Journalism, Alternate Universe - Politics, Authority Figures, Business, Explicit Language, Financial Issues, Financial domination fetish, Foreplay, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Random characters not based on anyone in particular - Freeform, Self-Esteem Issues, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraufi666/pseuds/fraufi666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing his job at Goldman Sachs, Alex Turnbull decides to financially invest in the new green energy business that James Murdoch has started up. He gives up his bitcoin, time and energy into the business all for the approval of his business associate. Will James appreciate his efforts?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Turnbull/James Murdoch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Struggle with Power [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: This story is an AU. Although I have used real people and political/media figures this is entirely a work of fiction. All romantic encounters, events and insinuations are from my imagination. I mean no disrespect to any of the people depicted. I am also in no way politically biased.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was thirty minutes after midnight as Alex Turnbull scrolled through his laptop, unable to sleep. He had moved into the next room so he could avoid waking up Yvonne, who seemed to fall asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow: She was exhausted after taking care of the children and doing chores around the house. Alex was grateful for that, really he was. Yvonne was almost the perfect wife. Yet she had absolutely no idea of the feelings of loneliness and longing that plagued her husband as he stayed up late at night, scrolling through Twitter. Still, it was no fault of her own. Alex knew that with guilt, he was the one who was being unfaithful.</p>
<p>Even after all that had passed between them in Melbourne, Tim Smith still managed to rile him up, so he decided to read Bloomberg instead of engaging in another debate. It was a far more productive way to spend his time. Even in Asia, he was still trying to keep up to date on everything in Australia and elsewhere.</p>
<p>The brightly coloured stocks burned into his eyes as soon as he logged into the site. He briefly scanned through the headlines of the latest world news and the stock markets. Inwardly, he hoped that the bitcoin investment he was doing was going well. Alex made a mental note to check it later.</p>
<p>As he was looking through the latest news, one of the articles caused him to stop in his tracks. He had to click on it for a further read to make sure that his insomnia was not playing tricks on him.</p>
<p>
  <em>James Murdoch, the son of media mogul, Rupert Murdoch is looking for investors for a new green energy startup. Once a favourite of the Murdoch dynasty, James now seeks to make his own mark in an entirely different avenue to his father…</em>
</p>
<p>Alex could not be bothered reading the rest. None of the facts interested him, as this was all information he had known already. He had read extensively about the youngest Murdoch on the news and secretly admired the way he had stood up to his father, something he had longed to do himself. But what intrigued him was how this man was looking for extra help. From what he knew of the Murdochs, they seemed to have everything provided to them. Alex could still remember his father ranting and raving about the strong influence that the Murdoch media had over his disastrous loss of leadership. He was not sure whether Turnbull was genuinely outraged at Murdoch or if this was simply motivated by his need to impress Kevin Rudd. Yes, his father would not stop talking about him either. At this point, Alex was practically an expert on both men.</p>
<p> But now, James was vulnerable and in need of assistance to start up this new business venture. Alex glanced below the monitor. The hazy numbers of 0:40 flashed back at him. He had to go to sleep, but before he did, he needed to find out a way of reaching out to this man.</p>
<p>Alex combed his way through Twitter. He was startled by the sheer number of James Murdochs out there. Yet despite his frantic searching, none of them were the one he was looking for. Alex frowned. There had to be an easier way to find him, somehow. His father’s words chimed in his head.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Back in my day, we didn’t even have computers to search for information. As a young journalist, I had to call people independently.” </em>
</p>
<p>The younger Turnbull chuckled at those words. <em>There is no way I’m following your lousy method, father</em>. He thought to himself bitterly. Clearly the former Communications Minister had never heard of the dark web. Fingers dancing furiously across the illuminated keys, Alex began to work his way into the darkest corners of the internet. Rich people like the Murdochs did not leave their contact details out in the open, but information like this often had a way of coming out when one least expected. With the dark web, anything was possible.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Hair ruffled and with dark circles under his eyes, Alex stumbled to the coffee machine to give himself the much-needed boost he had been deprived of all night. After much searching, he managed to find James Murdoch’s email address. <em>What kind of person doesn’t have Twitter?</em> He wondered to himself, watching the black stream pour into the mug. It seemed impossible to live without it. Nevertheless, he still had a way of contacting him. As he sipped his black coffee, he tried to work out how he could phrase himself without sounding too desperate.</p>
<p>“Darling, you look exhausted. Didn’t you get any sleep?”</p>
<p>A voice startled him out of his thoughts and he almost dropped his cup. Yvonne gently touched his arm. Even though he had not said anything, she could sense his tenseness.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Alex quickly put down his cup. “I’m fine.” He said quickly, rubbing his eyes. “Just been busy with work.”</p>
<p>“Is that all it is?” She asked, curiosity in her dark eyes. He looked away. Whenever she showed him concern, he felt like he did not deserve it.</p>
<p>“Yes. That’s all.” Alex responded mechanically. Lying had become almost second nature to him. He picked up the coffee, sculling the rest of its contents.</p>
<p>Yvonne frowned but decided not to push him further. “Okay. I’ll be out in the park with the kids. See you in an hour.”</p>
<p>Alex gave a quick nod in response. As soon as she had left, he dashed straight up to the study, sweating as he opened Outlook Express. No matter what, he could not mess this email up. With clammy hands, he began to type a message for James.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Mr Murdoch,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I have heard that you need some assistance for the new green energy startup. Come to Singapore and I’ll get you the backing you need.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Alex Turnbull. </em>
</p>
<p>Instantly, he pressed send, before he quickly realised his mistake. He put his head in his hand. Why did he call him Mr Murdoch? There was no need to be so nervous about him, but he couldn’t help it. Knowing that he could not unsend the message, he decided to check up on his bitcoin. Alex clicked on the Digital Wallet app, trying to ignore the mistake he had just made. Fortunately, he still had a very good amount. Even though he did not know how to communicate properly with people, he at least had a Digital Wallet balance that could impress anyone. A slight smirk played on his lips. <em>Look out, Elon Musk</em>. He just hoped that it would be enough to impress James.</p>
<p>Just as he was about to get up to make himself another cup of coffee, the tab of Outlook Express began to flash with <em>(1) New Message</em>. Quickly, he clicked on the tab. His heart was racing as he spotted a new reply from James Murdoch. That man did not mess around.</p>
<p>
  <em>Mr Murdoch? Lol. Funny of you to call me that. For a second I thought you were talking to my father. I look forward to doing business with you, Mr Turnbull. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>James Murdoch. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>P.S. However did you find my private email address? Let’s see if you can find my number and we’ll sort the meetup details over the phone. :-) </em>
</p>
<p>Alex pulled away from the computer screen, his breath shaky as he read the reply. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was not imagining things. This whole time, he assumed that James would be so serious and cold, yet he was joking with him as if they were old friends. He did feel some relief at the fact that James did not get upset with him for finding his email address. The man practically <em>invited</em> him to call him up. That had to mean something, right?</p>
<p>But his face fell as he remembered the way Speers had let him down the last time they were together. His opinion on the media had soured and left a taste in his mouth that he would rather forget. Yet as he turned back to the computer, he remembered what James had asked him for. James needed his help, and Alex was not going to turn his back on him, especially since his father already had. Even before meeting him, he felt close to him. Alex, like James knew what it was like to be pressured to follow his father’s footsteps, even when his heart lay elsewhere. This was one person he understood and cared for.</p>
<p>Alex took one last look at the bitcoin collection he had felt so proud of. It was going to be a very long time before he could mine a collection like this again.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After several exhausting hours, Alex finally got hold of James’s phone number. Shakily, he dialed, holding the phone close to his ear. He hoped James would pick up soon, for he could feel himself losing the nerve. Phone calls were not his thing, but this was business. In business, one often had to do things they did not enjoy.</p>
<p>“Hello, James Murdoch speaking.”</p>
<p>The low, slightly nasal American accent shocked Alex and he almost dropped his phone.</p>
<p>“H-Hi…it’s Alex. I emailed you.” Alex said hastily, inwardly cursing at himself for being so nervous.</p>
<p>“Oh, Alex! So you did find my number after all.” Alex could feel himself blush at the kindly tone, “Good job. I need someone with that kind of initiative working with me. So I’m probably going to be able to get a flight tomorrow morning at the earliest. Where should I meet you?”</p>
<p>“Uh…”Alex tried to think quickly. After all, it had been ages since he had done anything social with someone. Despite living in Singapore for half a decade, he still did not know the best restaurants to visit from the top of his head. Most of the time, if he was not working at the office he was at home using his computer. Alex quickly went to his computer to look up a place to meet up.</p>
<p>“Sorry to put you on the spot.” James chuckled. “Tell you what, once I get to the airport, we can sort out where to go from there.”</p>
<p>“S-sure.” Alex responded, amazed that the other man could be so patient despite his slow responses. “I’ll see you soon then?”</p>
<p>“See you in over 20 hours, Alex. Bye!”</p>
<p>The line went dead. Alex put down the phone and sat at his desk. He began typing in James Murdoch in the search bar, almost automatically. With bated breath, he looked at some photos of the Murdoch heir, hoping that this would prepare him for when he would see him in person. He already knew what he looked like, but after their interaction, he was looking at him in another light. His eye fell on the photo of James standing beside his father and older brother.* Alex clicked on the thumbnail, inspecting it closely. While both Lachlan and Rupert’s lips were closed in a stiff smile, James was looking off to the side, his grin wide and confident. Even in a photograph, James seemed to defy his family. In comparison to the other Murdochs, James was slightly taller, his broad, yet athletic build cutting a fine shape in his tailored suit. Alex was so caught up by the image that he did not hear his wife come into the room until she started to talk.</p>
<p>“That’s an interesting way of slacking off from work.” Yvonne remarked quietly.</p>
<p>Alex quickly minimised the photo and spun around to face his wife. “Oh it’s just work stuff.” He said dismissively. “James Murdoch might be one of my clients.”</p>
<p>“That’s great news.” Yvonne beamed, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Those guys are very big. I hope things go well.” She planted a light kiss on his cheek. “You’ve been working for hours. I’m about to make dinner. Don’t work too hard, okay?”</p>
<p>“I’ll be there.” Alex said.</p>
<p>It was only after she had left the room that Alex opened the window again to take a good look at the man that he was going to be working closely with.</p>
<p>He hoped that Yvonne was right.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Alex had arrived at Changi airport. He waited around anxiously at the arrival terminal. A shout startled him.</p>
<p>“You ought to be ashamed of yourselves for dragging me into this humiliating ordeal at customs. Do you know who I am?! I could have you sued for this.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry sir.” The customs officer apologised meekly. To Alex’s surprise he saw a red-faced James arguing with the customs officer as they walked out of the terminal together. “The luggage with the forbidden items looked practically identical to yours. We should have had a closer look.”</p>
<p>“Whatever, I’m tired now. This trip sucks. I paid for first class and honestly I expected more than the goop that the airline have been feeding me. Nothing beats my father’s private jet. I barely slept, thanks to those miserable blankets on the plane. They weren’t even satin! The last thing I need is to be treated like a third class citizen!”</p>
<p>He suddenly saw Alex watching him and he cheered immediately, pausing his tirade. “Oh hey Alex!” James turned to glare at the customs officer who was still standing around, listening to him rant. “Well? You can leave. Unless you want to give <em>me</em> a strip-search, you pervert.”</p>
<p>As soon as James had mentioned the last sentence, the other man gave an embarrassed cough and turned to go back to customs, leaving the two alone.</p>
<p>James held out a hand. Alex shyly took it. The Murdoch heir’s handshake was warm but firm. Even though he felt so nervous around him, there was something about his touch which reassured him.</p>
<p>“A pleasure to meet you at last, Alex Turnbull.”</p>
<p>Alex smiled awkwardly and to his disappointment, James had let go of his hand.</p>
<p>“So,” James said as they walked out of the airport, wheeling his luggage bag effortlessly, “I’ve heard of a great little café around here that we can hang out at.”</p>
<p>“Where are you staying?” Alex asked in curiosity. His colleague raised an eyebrow. Alex blushed, realising that perhaps his question was too forward. “Crap, sorry. I don’t know why I asked that.”</p>
<p>James laughed, slapping a hand against the other man’s shoulder. “I’m staying at Raffles of course. It’s right near the Fort Canning Park. I can do some cycling while I’m there. Are you much of a cyclist, Alex?”</p>
<p>As soon as the word cycling was mentioned, Alex felt a slight repulsion running through his body. He could remember how Turnbull would badger him to do more physical activity, while prancing around in lycra with no shame. The younger Turnbull would not be caught dead cycling, let alone dressed in lycra. But as he saw the way the American had beamed at him, he did not want to be the person who caused that smile to fade. James had come all the way to Singapore, and he had to do his absolute best to ensure that he would want to stay and work with him for as long as possible.</p>
<p>“Sure.” Alex said, grinning even though he wanted to vomit at whatever it was that he was suggesting, “Let’s go to the MacRitchie Nature Trail. I know of some great places to cycle there.”  </p>
<p>Much to his delight, the smile only grew wider.</p>
<p><br/>As soon as the two had arrived to the café, James immediately took a seat at the table furthest away from the door. Alex followed suit. Fortunately for them, the people in the café barely paid attention to the two businessmen.</p>
<p>“So I hear your father was big on green energy himself. Shame he didn’t do much about it while in office.”</p>
<p>Alex clenched his fists under the table. The last thing he wanted to do, was talk about his dad of all people. “Yes, I guess father was bullied too much by the right-wing faction of the party.” He replied tensely.</p>
<p>James smiled gently. “I apologise if I’ve struck a nerve.” He said, noticing the way the other man began to stiffen in his seat. “So, let’s get down to business. Now I don’t want to beat around the bush here, but as dad doesn’t want anything to do with me these days, I’m having a bit of an issue with funding. How much are you willing to invest?”</p>
<p> “I have about forty-seven bitcoin…” Alex admitted slowly, looking at the Murdoch heir in anticipation. James’s eyes lit up as he heard this. It was like music to his ears.</p>
<p>“Forty-seven?” James asked in amazement. Alex took out his phone, opening the app to his Digital Wallet. Normally, he would not let anyone look at it, not even his wife. But he was willing to make an exception for James, to prove to him that he had what it took to help him with this business venture.</p>
<p>James pulled the glasses closer to his eyes as he looked at the phone screen that was facing him. “Remarkable. There’s so few people in the world who can mine that much bitcoin. My brother has been trying at it for ages and the most he could get was eighteen.” He laughed, handing the phone back to Alex “But it’s all gone now. Not that it matters to Lachlan anyway…Dad’s pretty much given him everything. Now that he’s the CEO of Fox, he just sees bitcoin as a poor man’s sport.”</p>
<p>The younger Turnbull felt a slight pang of rage as he heard the way Lachlan had described the one thing he was good at. But it passed as quickly as it came. His shoulders drooped. “It’s all for you.” He said, “Can you install the app?”</p>
<p>“Done and done.” James responded promptly with a smile. He took his phone out of his pocket, holding it up in front of Alex so he could see the app already installed. “This means so much to me.” He said as Alex began to transfer the bitcoin, the transaction reflecting on his lenses. “I cannot thank you enough.”</p>
<p>In a split second, he reached up to touch a hand against Alex’s sleeve. The younger man stared into James’s eyes, his heart racing. It was one thing for him to approve of him working with him, but another to show his appreciation. The Murdoch heir smiled and their eyes locked for a moment. Alex could feel himself crumble under his gaze. Was it possible that the man before him shared his feelings?</p>
<p>James pulled his hand away, disappointing Alex instantly. He picked up the menu that was propped up nearby. “So, now that business is sorted, what would you like to drink?”</p>
<p>“Nothing for me, thanks.” Alex responded, crestfallen. Perhaps there was more that he had to do to win him over. “I have a particular system for mining bitcoin set up.” He added hastily, causing James’s eyes to flit from the menu back to him, “I-if you want…I can show it to you later.”</p>
<p>The Murdoch heir chuckled, shaking his head. “You are such a nerd, Alex.”</p>
<p>Even though the term often carried negative connotations by the people who called him that, Alex knew from that jovial tone and wide smile that it was endearing. He found himself smiling along with him. The heaviness that he felt from the disappointment before was slowly fading.  Alex took a menu, deciding to treat himself once and for all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a sleepless night, Alex got up from the bed, rubbing his eyes. A heavy patter of rain drummed against the window. The murky morning light creeped through the room.</p>
<p>With dread, he realised that he had to go to the MacRitchie Nature Trail. He looked back at Yvonne who was sleeping soundly, completely unaware of the stressful situation he had volunteered to put himself through. Alex sighed, angry at himself for letting his heart take control over his rational thoughts.</p>
<p>
  <em>How could I be so stupid?</em>
</p>
<p>It had been years since he had cycled properly (thanks to his father’s pushy efforts) and as a result, his lycra outfit was tucked away in the back of the wardrobe, abandoned and covered in cobwebs. With disgust, he rummaged through the rack before he finally spotted the blue lycra outfit. He gave the sorry outfit a thorough dusting before he put it on.</p>
<p>Due to avoiding much physical activity since the last time he had cycled, Alex realised with horror that the lycra seemed to have shrunk. He struggled to pull it over his body, and felt its tightness most prominently below his belly.</p>
<p>“Fucking lycra. You’re supposed to stretch not shrink!” Alex muttered aggressively under his breath, pulling the fabric tighter. With a sigh of relief he had finally managed to get it on. But as he turned to assess himself in the mirror, he could feel nothing but disgust. Thinking quickly, he decided to put on a pair of tracksuit pants and a hoodie over the top. There was no way he would let anyone see him like this in public.</p>
<p>Once he was out of the door, he pulled the hoodie over his head. Fortunately, the rain had lessened to a drizzle but it the air was unpleasantly hot and humid. Alex got a taxi to the park, not wanting to brave the disgusting humidity while he paid extra for the driver to bring along his long-abandoned bicycle. He stared out of the window, watching the commuters wearily make their way to work. There were other things that he would rather be doing on a morning like this, but he could not let down James. This was a chance to tighten the partnership. Alex tried not to think of his father laughing at him for giving in to such a torturous exercise.</p>
<p>When the taxi arrived at the destination, James was standing at the entrance. Alex felt butterflies in his stomach as he noticed the way the tight black lycra seemed to draw emphasis to his toned physique. Alex swallowed, trying to keep his eyes focussed on the other man’s face.</p>
<p>James waved excitedly at Alex as he emerged from the vehicle. With a struggle, Alex managed to retrieve the bicycle from the backseat.</p>
<p>“You got a taxi here?” James asked in amusement, watching Alex tiredly walk his bike towards him. “It’s such a lovely day. I rode all the way here from my hotel. Much better for the environment.”</p>
<p>Alex was tempted to tell James to shut up, but knew that any sign of discontent would bring on the end to their partnership. Shakily, he managed to force a smile.</p>
<p>“I guess bitcoin isn’t good for the environment either.” He said with a chuckle, shrugging his shoulders. “Sue me, I’m a hypocrite.”</p>
<p>James gave him a playful punch against his arm, causing the other to wince slightly. “We’re all hypocrites in one way or another. But at least you’re not my dad! I can’t believe someone as conservative as him used to back Tony Blair of all people.” The Murdoch heir was busy chattering away until he glanced over at Alex.</p>
<p>“Oh boy, aren’t you hot?” He asked in surprise, his eyes still twinkling in amusement. “Don’t you have proper cycling gear? You should really take that off.”</p>
<p>Shyly, Alex began to take off his hoodie, before reluctantly taking off the tracksuit pants. James’s bespectacled gaze examined him from head to toe and there was an awkward silence.</p>
<p>“It’s a little…bright?” James remarked, smirking a little.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I don’t know.” Alex mumbled, about to reach over to put the hoodie on again. But the other man managed to stop him.</p>
<p>“No no! It’s fine. It’s good to see you in a bit of colour, actually.”</p>
<p>Alex could feel his cheeks warm to those words, and before he could say another word, James had gotten onto his bike.</p>
<p>“See you on the other side of the trail!”</p>
<p>At those words, James immediately took off. It was astounding how much energy that man had, despite cycling all the way here to start with. Alex got onto his bike, struggling to balance. But fortunately it slowly came back to him and he was pedaling up towards him.</p>
<p>James turned to look over his shoulder. “Not bad, Alex.” He said approvingly. Alex cheered at his comment, but being so distracted, did not notice that he was cycling towards a tree. He quickly stopped the bike just in time. Alex looked over to see that his coworker was miles ahead.</p>
<p>With a grunt, Alex got back onto the bike and started to pedal fiercely, hoping that he would catch up to James again. But the trail was longer than he expected and twice as steep. He was panting, his hair sticking to his forehead as he struggled to cycle uphill. The muscles in his legs were aching from being pushed to their very limit. Never, did he realise how unfit he actually was until that very moment.</p>
<p>His coworker was now a small spot in the distance, almost engulfed by all the surrounding trees. Alex gritted his teeth, pushing himself to cycle faster. He was angry with himself for not using the treadmill more frequently in preparation for this.</p>
<p>After what felt like several hours and a huge amount of effort, Alex managed to reach to the other side of the trail. James was sitting down at one of the benches, taking a break. He had removed his helmet, smoothing the sweaty bangs away from his forehead. Alex was panting furiously that he almost collapsed onto the bench next to him.</p>
<p>“Well, that was quite a workout.” James said, noticing how tired his coworker looked. “I think I could do with a shower. There’s no need for us to cycle all the way back. Let’s just catch a cab back to the hotel.”</p>
<p>Alex felt so much relief after hearing that suggestion that he could have kissed him. But as tempting as it was, he managed to control himself. Even though James was continually complimenting him, they could be empty words. After all, Speers was always good at telling him what he wanted to hear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they had arrived back to the hotel, Alex lay on the bed in exhaustion. He could hear the water running from the bathroom as James began to shower.</p><p>Although he was tired, curiosity got the better of him. All that self-control he had managed to muster an hour ago was wearing thin, and Alex could not help but to walk up towards the door. He was certain he could hear James singing – no – <em>rapping </em>to himself. Never had he heard anyone rap in the shower before. He could not understand what James was saying, but he seemed to rap at such a skillful speed.</p><p>Slowly, Alex opened the door at a slight creak and peered in. His jaw dropped as he could see James rubbing some shower gel onto himself, his muscles glistening. Even his arse looked toned. Alex could feel himself harden. It was torture watching him like this, and he had an overwhelming urge to rip off the uncomfortably tight lycra and join him.</p><p>As he was struggling to keep his erection down, James gave himself a final rinse before turning off the water. Alex quickly closed the door, perhaps a little too loudly than he would have liked and then returned to his position on the bed. He managed to cover himself with a pillow just in time.</p><p>James walked into the room, a towel wrapped around his waist as he dried his hair with another towel draped against his shoulders. Alex knew he should not stare, but he could not look anywhere else.</p><p>“Don’t worry, there’s enough hot water in there for you too.” James reassured him.</p><p>Alex was careful to keep his back turned towards him so that he would not see his excitement. Once he made it into the bathroom, he shut the door behind him, breathing heavily.</p><p>He felt some relief as he finally took off the lycra. Still erect, he got into the shower, turning it on full pelt before furiously masturbating under the water. Biting his free hand, Alex tried to hold back his moans as he envisioned James’s tall, well-built yet slender body under the running water. It had been a very long time since he had last felt this way about another person, and most of the time he was too busy to be indulging in his own fantasies. But knowing that James was in the wall behind him, practically naked only turned him on further. There was no escape from him, for he had already invested too much into this business. Hand moving faster, he pictured the way James had gazed at him with such tenderness after he had transferred all his bitcoin to him.</p><p>Overcome with pleasure, he fell against the wet tiles, gasping as he finally reached his climax.</p><p>~</p><p>For the remainder of the day, Alex and James spent most of the time discussing ideas for the new project.</p><p>James raised a finger in the air. “I’ve got it!” He cried in enthusiasm. “The business will be called…GreenSmart.”</p><p>Alex frowned slightly. He could have sworn that the name sounded familiar. “Errr, James?” He asked with slight hesitation, “Hasn’t that already been taken?”</p><p>“By what? A garden pot company?! Pffft. Nobody cares about them. With all the profits this business will be making, we’ll have enough money to sue <em>them</em> for copyright.” He rubbed his hands together in glee. “This may be my biggest business venture yet. I won’t have to depend on my pathetic father anymore.”</p><p>Seeing how enthusiastic James was about the new name, Alex decided it was best to keep his mouth shut on the matter. The last thing he needed was to antagonise his business partner.</p><p>“So, what’s on the agenda?” Alex asked, trying to show his interest in the business.</p><p>“First of all, we’ll need more branding.” James explained. “I’ll organise to get some merchandise going. Get some flashy graphics going on. I think my wife knows a really good graphic designer that can give us a hand on that.”</p><p>“But shouldn’t we focus on getting more investors on board?” Alex asked, his tone betraying a hint of concern.</p><p>James chuckled, giving him a slap on the shoulder. “Don’t worry about that yet. The bitcoin should be enough to get us started. In business, marketing is everything. Once we sort out a really good logo, we’ll be well on our way to running a successful business.”</p><p>He opened up his laptop, frowning slightly as he realised something. “I’m not terribly good with making websites to tell you the truth.” He admitted bashfully. “You wouldn’t happen to know anyone who can help?”</p><p>“I can do it.” Alex said quickly. The thought of anyone else getting involved in a business that was supposed to involve just the two of them seemed wrong.</p><p>“You’re a champ.” James replied, putting a hand on his shoulder. It lingered for a few seconds. Alex could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. “I knew I could rely on you.”</p><p>Alex sighed as James began to fiddle around on his laptop. How much longer would he be able to cope with what he was feeling around him?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks had gone by and his feelings for James still remained. The website was complete and there seemed to be a bit of traffic on there already. Alex had stayed up late, making sure to answer any of the queries that were sent on the site. Even though he was doing most of the work, he could not complain. After all, James called him a champ. It had to count for something. Nevertheless, he felt proud. All the hard work had gone into the site and it was a success. James was impressed with him too, and as the two spent more time working together, Alex only felt more drawn to him.</p><p>He was waiting for an earnings call in regard to his hedge fund one afternoon when James rang him instead. Alex answered it instantly.</p><p>“James? What’s up?”</p><p>“I can’t talk about it here.” James said, his voice hushed and nervous. It was unusual hearing him like this. “Come to the hotel.”</p><p>“When?” Alex asked, knowing that he could not stay in the call for long in case he missed the earnings call. He glanced at the clock.</p><p>“Now.” James demanded, the edge in his voice startling Alex. “Don’t ask any more questions.”</p><p>He hung up.</p><p>Alex made his way to the hotel as quickly as he could. He still had to check his phone to ensure he was not going to miss the earnings call. When he walked into the room, he could not believe his eyes.</p><p>The curtains were closed and James sat on the couch, cradling a bottle in his arms. He was unshaven. Dark circles surrounded his eyes. It was a sorry sight, and Alex wanted more than anything to envelop him in his arms. But given these grave circumstances, he knew he could not.</p><p>“Shit, James…what happened?” He asked, walking over to him. The other man sighed, taking off his glasses to rub his eyes momentarily.</p><p>“It’s gone.” James said miserably.</p><p>“What’s gone?” Alex pressed. Looking around the room, he could see a few more discarded bottles in the gloom. “What did you do?”</p><p>James shrugged his broad shoulders. “All I wanted was some merchandise. Mugs and t-shirts, you know? And then the bank calls me up and it’s all gone! I don’t know what to do.” He panicked hopelessly, gazing into Alex’s eyes. Alex had never seen a man look so ruined before. He wondered if the hollowness in James’s eyes was what others could see in his own. “I can’t run a business without funds!” He cried, “What am I going to do?!”</p><p>Seeing him so cut up only made Alex’s heart ache. He could not simply stand by and watch him like this. Instinctively, he took a seat beside him, putting his hand on his shoulder in comfort.</p><p>“There must be a way out of this.” Alex said, trying to be helpful. “Maybe give Rupert a call? He might be able to help.”  He remembered how Murdoch helped him when his record label was not doing so well.</p><p>James gave a shriek of laughter, but all there was in his chuckle was rage. “There is <em>no</em> way I’m letting dad know about this. He’ll just say ‘I told you so’. I <em>hate</em> that hypocrite of a man!” He pulled out of Alex’s grasp, storming off to get himself another bottle from the minibar. “Calling him up for help is<em> exactly</em> what he wants.” The American continued, shutting the fridge. He strode over to Alex, sitting back down on the couch, his eyes blazing with anger. “Oh and Lachlan would love that. Dad’s already given him so much already. He’d be glad to see me fail!” He was about to open the bottle to take a swig, before Alex grabbed the bottle out of his grasp.</p><p>“What are you doing?!”</p><p>“If you’ve lost all that money, you can’t afford to be drinking so much.” Alex explained, putting the bottle down on the coffee table. Now it was time for him to be the sensible one in all of this. “Look,” He said trying to catch James’s gaze once more. The other stared back at him, his brow furrowed in irritation. “I know some people at a place I used to work at. I can try and get them to invest in GreenSmart.”</p><p>“You’d do that?” James asked in amazement, “For me?”</p><p>Alex felt his heart race as the air between them grew hotter. He leaned in, his hand hovering for a minute before resting on James’s. “I’d do anything for you.”</p><p>James leaned in, planting a kiss on Alex’s lips. The Australian stiffened, his eyes blinking quickly as if he was not sure he was hallucinating.</p><p>“J-James…” Alex stammered, “I didn’t know you felt this way for me.”</p><p>“Of course I do.” James responded. He leaned in to whisper in his ear, “I <em>knew</em> you were looking at me, that day after we went to MacRitchie.” A hand slipped against Alex’s thigh, causing him to perspire. “Did you like what you saw?” The grip tightened and Alex bit his lip.</p><p>“I…” Alex gasped, shocked that James had found out about his dirty secret, “Yes…”</p><p>James began to kiss the shaky Australian’s lips once more, his stubble brushing against the other’s clean-shaven jaw. This time, Alex could feel himself melting to the sensation and he kissed back with more force, unable to switch off the hunger that was gnawing away at his very being, down to his loins. All of the lust he had been trying to suppress for weeks was pushing through to the surface.</p><p>“You mean it?” James murmured in between kisses, “You’ll really help me with GreenSmart?”</p><p> Alex gasped as the hand began to trace against the growing bulge in his pants, “Fuck yes.”</p><p>“And that…” James answered, as he started to unzip the other man’s trousers, “Is the answer I want to hear.”</p><p>Alex’s thighs trembled as the other released his pulsating member, caressing it slowly. “My word, you <em>are</em> hard.” The American remarked in amazement. As he continued to stroke him, he planted some hard kisses against his neck, causing Alex to moan. He desperately wanted to tear off James’s shirt, to have that toned body up against his own, but when his fingers touched his buttons, James brushed his hand away.</p><p>“Don’t worry about me. You’ve already put so much in the investment.” He continued to kiss down his neck, “Let me show you my gratitude.”</p><p>Alex continued to gasp as James toyed with his cock, even going so far as to fondle his balls gently. His mind was racing as his body yearned for more pleasure. It was like he had taken a drug and had become hopelessly addicted. As he lay on the bed, James began to unbutton his shirt, kissing him downwards. James had removed his trousers finally, tossing them carelessly to the side. He was quivering with pleasure as the Murdoch heir toyed him, knowing exactly which buttons to push and loving him for it. He was so caught up in the moment, that he did not even notice the vibrating phone in his pocket; the earnings call he was supposed to take. Alex had completely forgotten about it, his body giving way to a climax.</p><p>Nothing else seemed to matter anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The very next day, Alex had showered and changed into his best tailored suit. He adjusted his tie in the mirror, trying to look as presentable as possible. This was all for James, and he had to get the Singaporean investors to say yes. It was a pity that he was not mining as much as bitcoin as he would have liked. Given yesterday’s events, he was too overcome by the passion and his intensifying feelings for his colleague that he could barely focus. At least, he managed to get a Powerpoint presentation ready for today. He desperately needed a cup of coffee after staying up all night.</p>
<p>His wife smiled at him as he passed into the lounge, briefcase in hand.</p>
<p>“You’re looking very handsome today, Alex.” She said, pecking him lightly on the cheek.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Alex responded, his mind too wound up in anxiety to really appreciate her compliment. There was only one person who mattered in all this now.</p>
<p>Patient as always, Yvonne took hold of his hand. “I understand.” She said knowingly. “This business means so much to you. But I’m sure that James appreciates everything you have done for him. Perhaps, you should invite him over for dinner one day.”</p>
<p>Alex shifted his weight from one foot to the other in nervousness. “I have to go.” He said quickly. And with that, he was out of the door.</p>
<p>When he arrived at the imposing edifice of the Goldman Sachs office, he took a moment to catch his breath before walking in. Since he had been fired there last, he had no intention of ever showing his face around there again. Once he had finally calmed down, he entered the conference room.</p>
<p>A group of men and one woman were waiting for him. He took out his USB and plugged it into the computer, getting the projection working. When he got the PowerPoint up and running, he began to speak.</p>
<p>“Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you so much for agreeing to this conference.” He felt a slight sense of dread as the woman regarded him with suspicion. “I am here today to tell you how Goldman Sachs could benefit from GreenSmart.”The slide of the GreenSmart logo appeared. “As a former employee of this wonderful company, I know how much Goldman Sachs delivers to an array of different companies and clients all over the world.”</p>
<p> A slide of a windfarm appeared. The audience looked at the slide and back at Alex, who was trying to ignore the many eyes on him. In times like these, he wished he had his father’s charisma.  “As a company that prides itself on Sustainable Finance, I strongly believe Goldman Sachs will be a critical partner to GreenSmart. Together, we can develop the right technologies for renewable energy. Goldman Sachs, being a supporter of Renew power India has contributed to India’s transition to a low-carbon economy.* Imagine…What you can do for globally-focussed company like GreenSmart.”</p>
<p>“I beg your pardon, Mr Turnbull,” one of the men interjected. He had a kindly face, so Alex seemed somewhat comfortable answering his concern. “But, how much backing does this business have exactly?’</p>
<p>Alex began to sweat under the gaze of twenty pairs of eyes. “Well…We have had a lot of support from people all over.” He lied, hoping this would not discourage them, “But Goldman Sachs is best at truly providing results for lowering carbon emissions.”</p>
<p>The man nodded, seemingly satisfied at his lie. Alex felt sick to his stomach, but tried to keep a smile plastered on his face.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid I have to say something before we can allow this presentation to carry on.” The woman said, her dark eyes piercing into Alex. He felt so small, so insignificant. She crossed her arms, the metal of her cufflinks reflecting the sun’s rays, causing him to squint. “I have taken over this position since you have last been fired.” She explained. A gasp of horror resounded the room. “And quite frankly, I don’t approve of you standing around telling us where we should be putting our money, given what you did.”</p>
<p>A few whispers filled the room and Alex felt like he was prey about to be hunted. They turned to one another, darting worried glances back at Alex as they tried to work out what their boss had meant.</p>
<p>“He was fired.” The boss responded as a matter-of-fact, “For accusing us of fraud. He then had the audacity to disclose internal information on social media.”*</p>
<p>“I-I can explain,” Alex pleaded desperately as he noticed one of the members of the audience stand up and leave the room.</p>
<p>“You have explained quite enough.” The woman interjected. “We took you under your wing after you had graduated. We set you up for life with a good, stable job and a decent income. But rather than appreciating our efforts, you decide to drag our name in the mud and then come back asking for us to help you? What <em>is </em>GreenSmart anyway? I haven’t heard anything about them until now. If this is some kind of ploy to scam us, then I want nothing to do with it.”</p>
<p>The rest of the room murmured in agreement. Much to Alex’s dismay, the rest of the audience stood up and made their way to the exit.</p>
<p>“Please, I need your help!” Alex cried, running after them. “I can’t run a company without funding!” He held a hand over his mouth, realising that he never should have admitted that.</p>
<p>“So you lied to us about that too.” The first man observed, looking incredibly disappointed. He could not even bear to make eye contact with him.</p>
<p>The door had slammed, leaving Alex in the room alone. He yanked the USB out of the computer roughly, not caring about the files on there. Grabbing the lanyard it was attached to, he swung it violently, slamming it against the wall several times. When the USB showed no signs of damage, he threw it to the floor, crushing it with his foot. At last, he collapsed to the floor, his body tired, but his anger never ending.</p>
<p>“FUUUUUCK!” He screamed, beating his head with his fists.</p>
<p>That was the last time he was ever allowed into the building again.<br/><br/></p>
<p>~</p>
<p>When he arrived home, he walked straight into the study. Yvonne looked at him in confusion and was about to ask what had happened but he slammed the door. She backed away. It was best to leave him alone when he was in such a mood.</p>
<p>Alex switched on his computer. If he could not sway Goldman Sachs, he would have to dip into the hedge fund. His fingers twitched over the keyboard. He knew from the last time he checked that it was not going so well, but right now desperate times called for desperate measures. He hesitated slightly, his hand hovering over the mouse after he signed into his account. It dawned on him that he was supposed to have an earnings call yesterday and missed it. How could he miss it?</p>
<p>Very quickly, yesterday’s events went flooding back. James slowly kissed his neck, whilst giving him the best hand job he had ever received. He hardened at the memory before slapping himself on the head. Right now was not the time for thinking about such things.</p>
<p>Nevertheless, the memory tugged at his heartstrings. Deep inside, he knew that investing the hedge fund into GreenSmart was the right thing to do. He clicked the option to send funds into James’s account. His breathing was haggard as he watched the green tick appeared on the window, confirming that the transaction had been made.</p>
<p>Alex slumped to the floor in a nervous heap. As he bit his nails, he hoped James would appreciate all he had done for him.</p>
<p>A message pinged on his phone. Alex fumbled to pick it up.</p>
<p>
  <em>Thank you, my cash piggy x</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-J </em>
</p>
<p>He breathed a sigh of relief. Even though he and Yvonne were going to struggle for a while, there was something so liberating…so <em>intoxicating</em> about giving away his hedge fund to him. He unzipped his pants, closing his eyes as he began to think of the way James had handled him yesterday. All he needed was more of that. He adored being loved and relied upon by someone as powerful as James Murdoch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Compared to yesterday, he was feeling a lot more hopeful. Alex decided to come to the hotel room uninvited, just to surprise James. It was also a good excuse to get away from Yvonne in case she noticed something was not quite right with the hedge fund. He would handle that later. Right now, all he wanted was to be embraced by James and loved entirely.</p><p>With clammy hands, Alex opened the door. The room was dark just like the other day, and James was facing away from him, headset on as he spoke with someone on the laptop. He walked up to him slowly, planning to give him a surprise kiss.</p><p>“I wouldn’t know where I’d be without you Kev.”</p><p>The words caused him to freeze in his tracks. He tried to say something, but no words came out. Upon closer inspection, he could see former Labor PM Kevin Rudd on the screen.</p><p>After a moment, James closed the laptop and spun around. He grinned widely, completely unaware of what turmoil Alex was experiencing. “Hi Alex. What a nice surprise.”</p><p>“Y-you…” Alex started, but he could barely articulate himself. He swallowed, struggling to keep his voice level. “What are you doing?!”</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious?” James asked, getting up and walking over to him. He put a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “I was just securing another deal with our biggest investor. Wait until my father hears about this! He’ll be hurling when he knows I’ve teamed up with his biggest enemy.”</p><p>Alex blinked a few times, trying to ignore the tears that were gathering in his eyes. “But…what about us?” He asked, his tone betraying a hint of jealousy.</p><p>The hand slipped off his shoulder in an instant. Alex wished he had not said anything. He longed for his touch and this might be the last time he’d ever be this close to him again</p><p>“Oh Alex…dear sweet Alex. Did you think there was more to our arrangement as business partners?” James asked, his eyes twinkling. The charming smile appeared so cruel in the dim room.</p><p>“I-I thought what you felt for me was something more.” Alex choked, his voice higher than he wanted it to be.</p><p>James chuckled, his hand reaching up to caress Alex’s cheek. “You poor, gullible soul.” In his eyes, Alex looked so pathetic, so weak and he managed to swindle more than half a million from him. “You’re just as bad as your father before he lost the leadership. He genuinely believed the people loved him, and yet they were all after their own ambitions.” He gave the cheek a slight squeeze, causing the other to wince. “Where I’m from, we always put the individual first and foremost. How else did my family succeed? It’s a bitter, cruel world out there, Alex. Every man for himself. But I guess, as someone who is so used to daddy helping him, you don’t really know what love truly is.”</p><p>Alex’s shoulders began to shake, tears pouring from his eyes like a broken faucet. He could not stop crying. This was nothing but betrayal, and yet he still ached to be loved.</p><p>Quickly, he fell to his knees, burying his face into James’s legs. “Please James…please don’t turn me away.” He blubbered, “I love you. I’d do anything for you. I’ve given you all my bitcoin…all of my hedge fund. I put my reputation on the line at my old job just to get some investors. I would do <em>anything</em> to see GreenSmart succeed, you know I will.” The pants were getting wet with tears and James rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Get up.” The American scolded, getting increasingly frustrated. “You’re such a baby.”</p><p>Alex peered up into the other man’s eyes, hoping to spot some sign of mercy in those wicked orbs. There had to be a way to convince him, to change his mind. Everything was slipping through his fingers. First his finances, his sanity and now his partnership. It was the one thing he could not afford to lose.</p><p>“What we experienced in the woods together….when you looked at me. Something passed between us, don’t you see?” He stood up, grabbing hold of his hands. “In the café, we had a moment then too. I’ve always idolised you, James. I’ve always wanted to be like you. We are both the black sheep of our families, yet you’ve managed to go your own way that I’ve never been able to.” He squeezed the other man’s hands roughly, “You do things to me even without us being in the same room together. Please tell me you don’t feel the same!”</p><p>James looked back at Alex in revulsion. He pulled his hands away. “Incredible. You are more obsessed than I thought.” He gave a slight laugh, leaning in as if to tell him a secret. “I knew how much you wanted to fuck me, even before we met.” He whispered. The callous, spoilt rich boy he saw at the airport was back again. “You scoured the dark web for my email address instead of calling around like a normal person.” Alex’s eyes were tearing up again. “I admit, I used to find it quite cute. But god, I can’t take it anymore. That’s why Kevin will be the best asset to my team. Sure, he adores me, but he’s a grown man. He’d never be so insanely infatuated. Plus, he’s so loaded with real money, rather than a currency that can disappear at the blink of an eye.”</p><p>“Please, please give me another chance.” Alex pleaded, “I’ll rob a bank if it’s real money you want.”</p><p>“God, listen to yourself, Alex.” James exclaimed, shaking his head. “If you don’t leave right now, I’ll call security.”</p><p>Alex managed to grab hold of the other man’s jaw, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. For a split second, it seemed as it the tide would change.</p><p>But it was all short-lived as James shoved him aside.</p><p>“GET OUT!” James cried, no longer bothering to mask the viciousness in his voice. “You’ve already served your purpose, so don’t you ever <em>think</em> about working for GreenSmart ever again!”</p><p>Penniless and heartbroken, Alex dragged his feet wearily as he left the hotel room. As he made his way out of the building, he pulled the hoodie over his face, hiding his furious, tearstained expression from anyone who walked past him. Hunched over in a grey hoodie, nobody could tell that he was the former Prime Minister’s son. With his spirits and hopes dashed, he felt like a nobody. James had taken everything from him: his bitcoin, his hedge fund and every ounce of self-respect that he had, not that he had much of it to begin with. Like the ruthless, callous businessman he was, James had trodden over his heart without another thought. Alex wondered what Rudd had that he lacked.</p><p>It did not matter anymore. Now, he had to return home and deal with all of the debt he had now accumulated. Even if there was a way to get all of the money back, his heart was shattered beyond repair. If he had followed his initial hostile feelings of the media, perhaps this all could have been avoided. Yet as Alex remembered the wide smile as James saw him for the first time, he knew there was no way he could have avoided falling for him. Perhaps he had felt this way about him for a long time. Even after the rejection, his heart still yearned for him.</p><p>But despite all the cruel things James had said, he was right about one thing.<br/><br/></p><p>It really <em>was</em> a bitter, cruel world out there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Footnotes for explanations:</p><p>“His eye fell on the photo of James standing beside his father and older brother…”: I was inspired by a photo of the Murdochs standing together from Mudoch’s most recent marriage with Jerry Hall. I particularly liked this shot because it captured just how different James’s personality was to his brother and father. The link of the photo is below. </p><p>https://cdn.newsapi.com.au/image/v1/15902ce03363d477cfc4741e500e71f3</p><p>“Goldman Sachs, being a supporter of Renew power India has contributed to India’s transition to a low-carbon economy.”: This was taken from the Goldman Sachs site. While writing this fic, I had no idea that Goldman Sachs was involved in sustainability. I consulted this page for some understanding of the company and climate change. The link is below if you are interested. </p><p>https://www.goldmansachs.com/what-we-do/sustainable-finance/index.html </p><p>“…He then had the audacity to disclose internal information on social media.”: Alex was fired from Goldman Sachs for whistleblowing in what appeared to be the investment bank’s dealing with fraud. This is of course exaggerated, but I used this article for some inspiration. </p><p>https://www.afr.com/markets/equity-markets/alex-turnbulls-1mdb-complaints-about-goldman-sachs-look-prescient-20180710-h12gxa<br/>(As a sidenote, the characters in this story are not based on anyone in the company)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>